Study Break
by sherlockandjohnwatson
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are working together on an assignment when Quinn has a few very personal questions for Rachel involving her relationship with Finn. Naughtiness ensues. One-shot, reviews are appreciated. Faberry slash.


**Study Break**

**Word Count: ~3750**

**Warnings & A/N: I wrote this during the Christmas season and just now got around to publishing it, so there is a slight Christmas theme. Mention of Finn being a poor lover and slight banter about him as well. Please review and tell me how to improve! I appreciate every word of it! Thanks!**

Rachel sat still across from Quinn on her king-sized bed, legs tucked beside her. She was twirling a pencil between her fingers, but her eyes were focused on the poster board spread out across from her, with various printed pieces of information glued on in a neat, eye-appealing fashion.

"Okay, Quinn, we still need to include the facts about the history of the Lochness Monster, and I think if we print that and cut it out on red paper and put it in the upper left corner, it will look nice alternating across from the green paper in the lower right corner."

"Rachel," Quinn groaned, throwing her arms on her crossed legs and leaning into her hands, "Just because it's Christmas time, doesn't mean we need to make this a Christmas project."

"Quinn, may I remind you I don't celebrate Christmas?" sighed Rachel, readjusting the construction paper letters spelling out "Lochness Monster: Fact or Fiction?" on the top of the paper. Rachel refused to glue anything down until it was absolute perfection. "I just enjoy green and red together."

"Whatever." Quinn ran a hand back through her hair which stopped at the nape of her neck. She grabbed a handful of it and sighed. After a few long minutes of Rachel adjusting papers and voicing her thoughts about colors and placement of the paper aloud, Quinn said, "How are things going with Finn?"

Rachel didn't look up from the poster board, but Quinn noticed her pause. "Fine."

"Really?" Quinn rose an eyebrow, but Rachel avoided her eye contact by reaching off the bed to grab scissors and begin cutting out some sort of shape on green construction paper.

"Yes, things are going quite well, Quinn. Would you like to help me with _our _group project? If you start typing some of this research up, we might manage to get this in on time," said Rachel. She released her grip on the scissors and placed the green shape on the paper.

"The hell is that?" asked Quinn, frowning and tilting her head at the squiggly shape.

"The Lochness Monster!" replied Rachel shortly. "Maybe if you actually looked into what we were even researching, you might recognize it."

There was several more minutes of silence, where Rachel continued cutting and adjusting and writing things down onto the notebook beside her, and Quinn picked nail polish off her nails and occasionally flickered her eyes to Rachel.

"Haven't seen you with Finn lately," Quinn said finally. Rachel paused again, but quickly continued her working.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Did you guys get in some sort of fight?"

"That's really none of your business, sorry."

Another long pause followed. Quinn pulled her legs tighter against her and leaned back on the foot board of the bed, watching Rachel, who was biting her lip and working diligently. The girl had certainly matured since sophomore year, in more ways then one. Her voice was stronger, she was more confident in herself, and, God, her knee-length skirts and cheesy sweaters were hugging her in _all _the right places. Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes flicker down to Rachel's cleavage, who was bending over, thus gifting her with a glorious view of her boobs.

"So, what did you guys fight about?" Quinn asked, tearing her eyes away from Rachel's stunning curves.

Rachel finally looked up, meeting Quinn's eyes. "We aren't fighting," she said firmly, almost as thought she had to reassure herself of this.

"Yeah, you are," she sighed. "Rachel, you're always a glowing ball of sunshine, smiling and laughing, and attached at the hip with Finn. It's impossible not to notice. I haven't even seen Finn spare a glance your way since last week. You're not as happy anymore. Your voice is cracking during the higher notes. You're our best soprano, Rachel!"

Rachel smiled a little and flicked her hair out of her face. "Damn right."

Quinn laughed, but her face quickly switched back to serious. "We're 'kind of' friends now," she said, using air quotes to quote Rachel directly, "friends share problems with friends."

Rachel sighed and threw her pencil down on the poser board, not caring that it shifted a few of her perfectly arranged letters. "It doesn't bother you that this is about Finn, your ex?"

Quinn laughed once more," a little louder this time. "You got my sloppy seconds, it doesn't phase me a bit." She smiled softly, hoping Rachel didn't take too much offense to the statement. Rachel offered a small smirk in return and leaned back against the bed. She crossed her legs in a way that her skirt wouldn't ride up and show her underwear, which left Quinn a little disappointed.

"Did you ever...'get with' Finn?" she said. Quinn rose an eyebrow.

"No, we never...I mean, we thought about it, and we got close...but we were, like, fifteen or sixteen, well, I mean, I did, not with him, so...no, we, no." There was a long pause. "Did you?"

Rachel rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Yeah. We did. Three times."

Neither one spoke for a bit. Quinn felt jealousy spread across her body. Not at Rachel for fucking Finn, she felt pity for Rachel. But for Finn fucking Rachel. Images flashed through her head of beautiful Rachel, laying nude, while being attacked by Finn, a disgusting horny monster who didn't know what to do with his tongue except shove it down your throat.

Oh, yes, Quinn had been there. She remembered multiple occasions of Saturday night make out and groping sessions on her bed, which were anything but romantic. Finn pressed all his body weight on her, smearing sweat across her chest, sticking his tongue down her throat and nearly coming in his pants. Making out with Finn was not Quinn's favourite pass time when they were in a relationship.

"So, what's the problem?" Quinn finally asked. Rachel sighed once more, a deeper, almost embarrassed sigh.

"I don't know if you two ever, well, got 'this' far," Rachel muttered, looking down at her hands and twirling her thumbs, "but Finn has a bit of a problem...lasting?"

Rachel's avoidance of dirty words, or even proper sexual terms, nearly set Quinn off in a laughing riot. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Well, whenever things got hot between us, he could barely get it out of his pants and inside me before he was coming everywhere. I don't think the sex lasted more than a minute, ever!" groaned Rachel, her face turning hot pink in embarrassment.

Quinn remained silent. The only thing going through her mind was more images of beautiful Rachel, naked, or at least half naked, moaning and squirming underneath Finn. She quickly replaced Finn with herself, and imagined her head buried deep between Rachel's legs, sucking and slurping and-

"Quinn?" Quinn snapped her eyes back into focus.

"Sorry, sorry."

Rachel took another deep breathe. "And I mean, after he does come, he doesn't make any effort to finish me off!" She paused. "Is this too weird for you?"

Quinn noticed her breathing was getting heavier and felt something hot stirring around below her waist. "No, it's fine. Keep going."

"Okay. Well, after he gets off, he just gets right up, making no effort to finish me off or anything, cleans himself up, and leaves! Or, if I'm at his place, he asks me to leave!" Rachel groaned in frustration and grabbed a pillow from behind her, shoving her face in it.

Quinn reached across the poster board and rested a hand on Rachel's upper leg, rubbing softly. "Is that what you two are fighting about?"

Rachel lifted her head and nodded. "I told him that I'm not doing any more sexual things with him if he refuses to finish me off as well, so we haven't had sex or anything like that in nearly a week. He told me that if he comes first, it's my responsibility to get myself off." Rachel laughed at the idea.

Quinn paused, removing her hand from Rachel's thigh and frowning. "Don't you touch yourself?"

Rachel's jaw dropped at the spontaneously personal question. "That's awfully private, don't you think?" she cried, throwing the pillow at Quinn. The bright pink that had just faded away returning to her face.

Quinn slowly dropped the pillow on the floor, inching towards Rachel. "Rachel, you can tell me these things. Hell, you just told me that you haven't ever orgasmed", Rachel flinched at the word, "during sex with Finn, you can tell me if you touch yourself."

"No, I don't," Rachel blurted out. This time, Quinn's jaw dropped. "It's dirty and disgusting! You don't do it, do you?"

Quinn laughed loudly. "_Of course _I do! In fact, I've gotten myself off right where you are sitting," she said, pointing a finger at the place where Rachel was sitting. Rachel squealed a little and tried to inch off to the side a bit.

"Rachel, it's completely normal, and I mean, if Finn isn't getting you off frequently, or ever, for that matter, do you just fall asleep horny?" Quinn leaned back against the foot board again, keeping her legs tightly crossed, as she could feel her wetness seeping through her panties.

"Can we change the subject? Please?" Rachel begged.

"When was the last time you orgasmed, Rachel? Has Finn ever bothered getting you off?"

Rachel sighed, knowing there was no way to escape Quinn's questions. "Yes, like...I don't know, a few months ago. I didn't want sex, but he wanted to touch me, and I guess I was a little drunk."

"You naughty girl!" Quinn gasped, and Rachel offered a little smirk.

"Oh, shut the hell up. So, yeah, a few months ago. He fingered me, I guess. His nails were long, it hurt like a bitch." Quinn pushed her thighs against each other harder, feeling certain parts throb under her jeans.

"Finn's the worst lover ever, I'll promise you, and I never even made love with him. You can ask Santana, too. And she's gotten around, trust me."

There was long lingering silence in the room. Rachel shifted her position back towards the middle of the bed, obviously no longer caring if Quinn had truly masturbated in that area.

"Is he still a sloppy kisser?" asked Quinn quietly. She remembered back when they were dating, Finn usually just slobbered all over her, and his breathe usually tasted strange.

Rachel nodded. "It's kind of gross. I haven't had a proper kiss in a while, he's usually just wants to skip the kissing when we're about to have sex, or he'll just give me a quick kiss in the hall."

Silently, Quinn removed the poster board from the bed, being careful to set it on the floor and not ruin Rachel's arrangement. She grabbed Rachel's soft, smooth legs and pulled them away from her, spreading them straight across the bed.

"What, what are you doing, Quinn?" she asked, frowning. Quinn remained silent, putting one of her legs on either side of Rachel's, sitting on her knees.

"I'm about to give you a good, proper kiss, just to remind you, and myself, what it's like." Rachel immediately moved backwards against the bed, putting out both hands.

"Quinn! Quinn, no! I'm...I'm in a relationship, and I'm not a lesbian, and neither are you!"

"First of all, your relationship is going to be over soon enough. Second of all, just because I show you what a good kiss is, doesn't make you a lesbian. I'm a good kisser, Finn's told me, Puck's told me, Sam's told me, even Santana's told me. Which brings me to the last point, I may not be a lesbian, but who's really straight as a board at this school?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's shoulders and pushed her back a little. "No, this is wrong, okay? We aren't just going to kiss for the sake of kissing! I've had a good kiss! Jesse has kissed me! Puck has kissed me!"

Quinn smiled and pushed herself back towards Rachel, awkwardly lowering and adjusting her body until her legs were bent upwards on either side of Rachel and her crotch was pressed against Rachel's lower abdomen. Most of her weight was uncomfortably resting on Rachel's crotch, but she wasn't complaining.

"One kiss, Rachel. Just let me show you what a good kiss is. A kiss from a girl is a lot different. Just let our lips touch, you can push me away, okay?"

Rachel didn't respond for awhile, but simply closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth. Quinn took that as a yes, and brought her lips to touch Rachel's.

At first, Rachel sat still, her lips unresponsive to Quinn's touch. Then, slowly, she opened her mouth more, granting Quinn permission to carry the kiss onwards. So she did.

Quinn pressed her body against Rachel so they were a little closer and took Rachel's bottom lip between her lips, kissing it gently and softly running her tongue along the bottom of it. Rachel kissed back, tilting her head slightly and pressing her lips firmer against Quinn's.

The soft kiss transitioned into a needy, desperate, hungry kiss as Quinn tore her lips away from Rachel's and begin kissing down her chin, down her neck, until she found a spot that made Rachel gasp when she started sucking and biting it.

"Oh god, Quinn..." Rachel moaned without thinking, giving Quinn permission to bite down hard and suck harder, leaving a developing hickey as she pulled away. Quinn devoured Rachel's soft lips again; they were much softer than Puck's or Sam's or Finn's, or even Santana's. She slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth as delicately as she could, raising a hand to softly cup her face.

Rachel moaned against Quinn's mouth, kissing back in perfect sync. The two girls mouths meshed together, moving in time with each other. It was almost as if both girls had been kissing each other their entire lives, for they knew each others mouths, and Rachel even went as far as to lean down and kiss Quinn's neck a few times, a daring move.

"I want you," moaned Quinn roughly, pulling away from Rachel and dropping her hand from her face. She ran her hands down Rachel's chest, stopping at her breasts and squeezing them both. Rachel let out a low moan, but grabbed Quinn's wrists with her own.

"I don't...I don't know if we should," Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled and leaned in towards Rachel a bit more, pressing her lips against Rachel's ear.

"If you want me to stop, just say so, but let me tell you this, girls aren't just better at kissing."

And with that, Rachel tipped her head back and let Quinn get to work. Quinn quickly worked on taking off Rachel's top, revealing a green pushup bra that barely held back her tits. Quinn unlatched the back of her bra with ease and tossed it somewhere behind her. She took a moment to stare at Rachel's breasts; they were petite and perfectly round, and her tits stood out like pencil erasers.

"Someone's horny," murmured Quinn before taking Rachel's left nipple in her mouth, massaging her right one. Rachel let out a moan, arching her hips upward against Quinn's ass. Quinn ran her tongue in tight circle's around Rachel's nipple before moving her mouth over to her other tit, sucking and biting gently.

"Quinn...I need you..." Rachel whispered, tangling her hands in Quinn's hair and pulling gently. Her crotch made slow thrusting movements against Quinn, begging to be touched, and Quinn complied. She moved her mouth down Rachel's stomach, pressing kissing in a straight line until she reached the top of her jeans.

"Edge of the bed," Quinn whispered as she undid the buttons on Rachel's jeans. Rachel slid her petite body to the edge of the bed once Quinn had worked off her jeans, so she was sitting in only her panties.

Quinn climbed off the bed and positioned herself on her knees, her head between Rachel's thighs, just how she had pictured it earlier. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's back, pulling her closer.

"Fuck, Rachel, you're so wet," Quinn said, observing the wet stain seeping through her white panties. She lifted a finger and ran it down the crotch of her panties. Rachel's clit throbbed underneath and she arched her hips forward, desperate for Quinn's touch.

"No, wait," Rachel reached down and put her hand over Quinn's. "Take off your top," she murmured. Quinn looked up.

"Why?"

"Jesus, Quinn, I've been fantasizing about seeing your tits for about a year now. I'm honestly surprised you haven't noticed my stares during glee club," she hissed. Quinn felt herself turning pink at the cheeks.

She stood up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, slowly inching it over her head. She tossed it at Rachel, who caught it in one hand and threw it somewhere behind her, in a pile of scattered clothes. She unlatched her bra, once again tossing it at Rachel, who, this time, set it beside her.

"Might as well, y'know, take your pants off," Rachel whispered quietly, her hand sliding down under the hem on her panties. Quinn bite her lip, but quickly undid the buttons of her pants and walked them off, kicking them behind her.

"And the panties," she hissed under the breathe, her eyes looking Quinn up and down. Quinn's eye caught the movement of Rachel's hand under her own panties.

"I thought Rachel Berry didn't touch herself," said Quinn, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think she did either."

Quinn removed her panties slowly, twirling them around on her finger before tossing them at Rachel, who grabbed them and placed them neatly beside Quinn's bra.

"Tell me what you want, Rach," said Quinn, reaching down with one hand and lightly playing with her own clit. She let out a soft moan, and Rachel did the same.

"I want your tongue on me, Quinn. God, I want your tongue all over my clit, licking and sucking, and, ugh. I want your fingers inside me, in and out and in and out, and, oh. Quinn, I want you on my face. I want to taste you," said Rachel, her voice barely a whisper. Quinn couldn't resist any longer.

"Let's start with you," she hissed, dropping down between Rachel's knees and grabbing her hand, forcing it to stop touching herself. She moved her head up to Rachel's left knee, her hand still holding Rachel's in place, and began slowly licking a trail down to her inner thigh.

Once she reached the delicate spot where her thigh bent into the mound between her legs, she moved to the other leg, repeating the process. Rachel was moaning louder than she ever had once Quinn's mouth reached the inside of her other thigh.

"I need you, Quinn, now," begged Rachel, arching her hips upward. Quinn smiled and latched her fingers on either side of Rachel's panties, pulling them off in one swift motion. Rachel's clit was bright pink and throbbing, while the rest of her sex was glistening.

"God, you look delicious," murmured Quinn, stroking her finger slowly down Rachel's slit. Rachel's body shook; it had been a long time since she had last felt this way. She reached out and found Quinn's short hair, grabbing fist fulls of it.

"Then try me," she demanded, and Quinn obeyed.

Quinn licked one long line across Rachel's slit and smiled. She tasted sweet and savory and like everything good in life. Quinn buried her head deeper and flicked her tongue across Rachel's clit a few times before sucking it into her mouth.

Quinn could register Rachel making noises above her and the pulling on her hair and Rachel's thighs squeezing her head, but all that mattered was Rachel's hips thrusting up to meet her mouth and how delicious her clit was. She twirled her tongue around it, licked it, sucked it, all while Rachel screamed and panted above her.

"So close, Quinn," she warned after gasping for the air to form literate words. Quinn already knew from Rachel's increased grinding into her mouth that she was close, so she took the opportunity to slide a finger into Rachel's hole and moan against her clit, sending wonderful vibrations all throughout Rachel's body which sent her over the edge.

"Shit! Quinn! Nng!" she screamed, both hands locked in Quinn's hair as her thighs trembled, the most wonderful orgasm washing over her body and sending her into a shaking, erratic haze. Quinn continued pumping her finger in and out of Rachel until the petite girl reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand within her own.

Quinn slowly withdrew her fingers, sending another shiver throughout her body. She popped one of the fingers in her mouth, licking it slowly and seductively, all while keeping eye contact with the panting girl slouching above her.

"You should really taste yourself, Rachel, you're...god, you're heavenly," said Quinn. She softly pressed her tongue against Rachel's hole and lapped up the liquids that had leaked out. Rachel let out a soft moan.

"I think there is something else I want to taste, actually," she said after a few seconds of Quinn tasting her. Quinn looked up and met her eyes once more, smiling. Rachel let out a soft chuckle and ushered Quinn towards her with her finger. Quinn climbed on the bed and pressed her body against Rachel, sighing at the skin to skin contact.

"Quinn," Rachel said, suddenly very alarmed and shooting up onto her elbows. "Where is the project?Where did it go? We really need to work on it, it's due so so-" Quinn cut her off with a firm kiss on the lips. Rachel relaxed and kissed back gently.

Quinn withdrew and traced her fingers around Rachel's lips, smiling and licking the remains of Rachel's orgasm off her lips.

"You're absolutely perfect, Rachel Berry."

**A/N: Yes, the ending was cheesy, but I wanted it to be. Tell me how you liked it, reviews get cookies. This was my first time writing a girl-on-girl scene, hope it wasn't too bad. **


End file.
